emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8462 (30th April 2019)
Plot Faith pushes Bear off her and tells him he's no Eric which Bear takes as a compliment. Moments later, Chas bursts into the backroom and informs Faith that Eric's in hospital. Leyla texts Tracy and Priya ordering them come to Tug Ghyll. She turns her attention back to Liv and tells her Maya has gone and the money isn't here. When Liv mentions Jacob, Leyla questions why Maya owes Liv money and what it's got to do with Jacob. Leyla and Liv soon realise the other knew what's been going on. Leyla asks Liv how long she's known. Liv admits she's known for weeks. Leyla is disgusted that Liv could've stopped Maya abusing Jacob weeks ago but she sold Jacob out for £10,000. Jamie appears at Home Farm and demands Kim hands over his car keys. Kim denies having them and manages to persuade Jamie to stick around for a while. PC Swirling arrives at Tenant House looking to speak with Megan about the crash. Kim and Jamie briefly talk about Kim's time in prison before Jamie again asks Kim if she has his car keys. Kim lies she doesn't but suggests they could try lost property at the pub. Leyla asks Liv how she could let Maya keep touching Jacob. Liv states Jacob wanted Maya. Leyla gets in Liv's face and tells her Maya was manipulating Jacob which leaves Liv feeling awful. When Tracy and Priya arrive at Tug Ghyll, Liv realises they know about Jacob and Maya so asks if David does too. Leyla admits he doesn't which leads Liv to question how Leyla can have a go at her for keeping quiet when she's doing the same. Liv insists they need to protect Jacob from Maya. Leyla insists they have. Liv asks how so Priya reveals they got rid of her. A drunken Faith arrives at the hospital and tells Eric he looks awful. The accident is the talk of the pub and Vanessa tries to use it as a reason not to employ Jamie. Paddy also refuses to employ Jamie, commenting he's even more of a liability than his mother, just as Kim and Jamie walk in. A concerned Jamie asks how Eric is and accepts full responsibility for the accident. PC Swirling berates Megan for leaving the scene of the accident. He then hands Megan back her phone and car keys, explaining that as no one has been seriously injured, the police will leave things to the insurance companies. Meanwhile at the hospital, Eric's loved ones notice he's nodded off. When David shakes his dad, Eric is violently sick. Medical professionals rush to Eric's aid as a helpless David, Faith and Chas watch on. In the pub, Paddy receives a call with the news that Eric has taken a turn for the worse and it doesn't look good. Kim tries to place blame for the crash with Eric which earns her a reprimand from Jamie who apologises then walks out of the pub. Leyla, Tracy and Priya assure Liv that Maya isn't coming back and try to talk her out of going to the police or telling David. The trio are alarmed when Liv asks what they were burning yesterday. Tracy claims it was love letters between Jacob and Maya although Liv can't understand why they would burn evidence of the abuse. When Megan and Frank arrive at the hospital to check up on Eric, they realise things aren't looking good. Back at Home Farm, a guilt-ridden Jamie worries Eric will die. Kim tries to reassure Jamie that it wasn't his fault but Jamie believe it was and is adamant he needs to take responsibility for it. In the pub, the villagers wait anxiously for news on Eric. Liv agrees not to say anything about Maya until they know Eric is okay. Kim asks Jamie what she did that was so awful that he ran from her. Jamie tells Kim he realised she couldn't change - she hurts those he cares about and leaves no one unscarred. Kim protests she doesn't anymore although Jamie reminds her that's how she got him here today. Kim promises to stop. She asks Jamie to stay then hands him back his car keys. When Jamie sees Graham, he orders Kim to stay out of his life then walks out. Despite this, Kim is still confident she'll get her son back. A Consultant informs Eric's loved ones that scans have revealed he has a bleed on his brain so a neurosurgeon is going to operate. Faith asks for reassurance that Eric will survive but the consultant can't promise anything. Cast Regular cast *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Nurse - Anna Denise Whelan *Consultant - Avita Jay Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *Tenant House - Living room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - A&E Ward, A&E corridors and A&E waiting area Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes